Quo vadis/Rozdział 45
Makrynus tkacz, do którego domu przyniesiono Winicjusza, obmył go, zaopatrzył w odzież i posilił, po czym młody trybun odzyskawszy zupełnie siły oświadczył, że tejże jeszcze nocy rozpocznie dalsze poszukiwania za Linusem. Makryn, który był chrześcijaninem, potwierdził słowa Chilona, że Linus wraz ze starszym kapłanem Klemensem udali się do Ostrianum, gdzie Piotr miał chrzcić całe gromady zwolenników nowej nauki. W dzielnicy wiadomo było chrześcijanom, że Linus pieczę nad domem swym powierzył od dwóch dni niejakiemu Gajusowi. Dla Winicjusza stanowiło to dowód, że ani Ligia, ani Ursus nie pozostali w domu i że musieli udać się również do Ostrianum. Myśl ta sprawiła mu wielką ulgę. Linus był to człowiek stary, któremu trudno było chodzić codziennie z Zatybrza aż za odległą bramę Nomentańską i wracać znów stamtąd na Zatybrze, prawdopodobnie więc zamieszkał na te kilka dni u którego ze współwyznawców, za murami, a wraz z nim i Ligia, i Ursus. W ten sposób uniknęli pożaru, który w ogóle nie przedostał się na drugi stok Eskwilinu. Winicjusz widział w tym wszystkim zrządzenie Chrystusa; poczuł nad sobą Jego opiekę i z sercem wezbranym większą niż kiedykolwiek miłością poprzysięgał Mu w duszy wypłacić się całym życiem za te widome znaki łaski. Tym bardziej jednak śpieszno mu było do Ostrianum. Odnajdzie Ligię, odnajdzie Linusa, Piotra i zabierze ich gdzie daleko, do którejkolwiek ze swoich ziem, choćby aż do Sycylii. Rzym oto płonie i za kilka dni zostanie po nim tylko kupa zgliszcz, po co więc mają tu zostawać wobec klęski i rozhukanej ludności? Tam otoczą ich zastępy karnych niewolników, otoczy ich cisza wsi i będą żyli spokojnie pod skrzydłami Chrystusa, pobłogosławieni przez Piotra. Byle ich tylko teraz odnaleźć. Nie było to zaś rzeczą łatwą. Winicjusz pamiętał, z jakim trudem przedostał się z Via Appia na Zatybrze i jak musiał kołować, aby dotrzeć do drogi Portowej, postanowił więc teraz obejść miasto ze strony przeciwnej. Idąc drogą Tryumfalną można było dotrzeć, posuwając się wzdłuż rzeki, aż do mostu Emiliusza, stamtąd zaś, pomijając Pincius, wzdłuż pola Marsowego, obok ogrodów Pompejusza, Lukulla i Salustiusza, przedrzeć się na Via Nomentana. Była to droga najkrótsza, lecz i Makrynus, i Chilon nie radzili się na nią zapuszczać. Ogień nie objął wprawdzie dotychczas tej części miasta, lecz wszystkie rynki i ulice mogły być zupełnie zatłoczone ludźmi i ich rzeczami. Chilo radził udać się przez Ager Vaticanus aż do Porta Flaminia, tam przejść rzekę i posuwać się dalej. na zewnątrz murów, za ogrodami Acyliusza, ku Porta Salaria. Winicjusz po chwili wahania zgodził się na tę radę. Makryn musiał pozostać na straży domu, lecz wystarał się o dwa muły, które mogły posłużyć i do dalszej podróży dla Ligii. Chciał również dodać niewolnika, lecz Winicjusz odmówił sądząc, że jak to już zdarzyło się poprzednio, pierwszy lepszy oddział pretorianów, napotkany w drodze, podda się pod jego rozkazy. I po chwili obaj z Chilonem ruszyli przez Pagus Janiculensis ku drodze Tryumfalnej. Na otwartych miejscach były i tu obozowiska, przeciskali się jednak przez nie z mniejszym trudem, albowiem większa część mieszkańców uciekała ku morzu drogą Portową. Za bramą Septymiańską jechali między rzeką a wspaniałymi ogrodami Domicji, których potężne cyprysy świeciły czerwono od pożaru jakby od zorzy zachodniej. Droga stawała się wolniejsza, czasem tylko przychodziło im walczyć z prądem napływającego wieśniactwa. Winicjusz popędzał, o ile mógł, muła, Chilo zaś, jadąc tuż za nim, rozmawiał przez całą drogę sam ze sobą: "Oto pożar został za nami i teraz grzeje nas w plecy. Nigdy jeszcze na tej drodze nie było tak widno w nocy. O Zeusie! Jeśli nie spuścisz ulewy na ten pożar, to znać, że nie kochasz Rzymu. Moc ludzka nie zagasi tego ognia. Takie miasto, któremu służyła Grecja i cały świat! A teraz pierwszy lepszy Grek będzie mógł prażyć swój bób w jego popiołach! Kto by się tego spodziewał!... I nie będzie już Rzymu ni panów rzymskich... A kto zechce chodzić po zgliszczach, gdy wystygną, i świstać, ten będzie świstał bezpiecznie. O bogowie! Świstać nad takim światowładnym miastem! Kto by z Greków albo nawet z barbarzyńców mógł się tego spodziewać?... A jednak można świstać, bo kupa popiołu, czy zostanie po ognisku pastuchów, czy po spalonym grodzie, jest tylko kupą popiołów, którą prędzej czy później wiatr rozwieje." Tak mówiąc obracał się chwilami w stronę pożaru i patrzył na falę ognia z twarzą zarazem złą i radosną. Po czym mówił dalej: "Ginie! Ginie! I nie będzie go już więcej na ziemi. Gdzie teraz świat będzie wysyłał swoje zboże, swoją oliwę i swoje pieniądze? Kto mu będzie wyciskał złoto i łzy? Marmur nie pali się, ale kruszeje w ogniu. Kapitol pójdzie w gruzy i Palatyn w gruzy. O Zeusie! Rzym był jako pasterz, a inne ludy jako owce. Gdy pasterz był głodny, zarzynał jedną z owiec, zjadał mięso, a tobie, ojcze bogów, ofiarował skórę. Kto, o Chmurowładny, będzie teraz zarzynał i w czyje ręce złożysz bicz pasterski? Bo Rzym gorzeje, ojcze, tak dobrze, jakbyś go sam zapalił piorunem." - Śpiesz się! - naglił Winicjusz. - Co tam robisz? - Płaczę nad Rzymem, panie - odpowiedział Chilo. - Takie Jowiszowe miasto!... I czas jakiś jechali w milczeniu, wsłuchując się w huk pożogi i w szum skrzydeł ptasich. Gołębie, których mnóstwo gnieździło się przy willach i po miasteczkach Kampanii, a zarazem i wszelkiego rodzaju polne ptaki znad morza i z gór okolicznych, biorąc widocznie blask pożaru za światło słoneczne, leciały całymi stadami na oślep w ogień. Winicjusz pierwszy przerwał milczenie: - Gdzie byłeś, gdy pożar wybuchnął? - Szedłem do mego przyjaciela Eurycjusza, panie, który trzymał kram przy Wielkim Cyrku, i rozmyślałem właśnie nad nauką Chrystusa, gdy poczęto wołać: "Ogień!" Ludzie gromadzili się koło cyrku dla ratunku i przez ciekawość, ale gdy płomienie ogarnęły cały cyrk, a prócz tego poczęły się ukazywać naraz i w innych miejscach, trzeba było myśleć o własnym ocaleniu. - Czy widziałeś ludzi rzucających pochodnie do domów? - Czego ja nie widziałem, wnuku Eneasza! Widziałem ludzi torujących sobie w tłoku drogę mieczami; widziałem bitwy i rozdeptane na bruku wnętrznści ludzkie. Ach, panie, gdybyś na to patrzył, sądziłbyś, że barbarzyńcy zdobyli miasto i wyprawiają rzeź. Ludzie naokół wołali, że nadszedł koniec świata. Niektórzy stracili zupełnie głowy i zaniechawszy ucieczki czekali bezmyślnie, póki ich nie ogarną płomienie. Inni wpadli w obłęd, inni wyli z rozpaczy, ale widziałem i takich, którzy wyli z radości, albowiem, o panie, dużo jest na świecie złych ludzi, którzy nie umieją ocenić dobrodziejstw waszego łagodnego panowania i tych słusznych praw, na mocy których odbieracie wszystkim to, co mają, i przywłaszczacie sobie. Ludzie nie umieją się pogodzić z wolą bogów! Winicjusz zbyt był zajęty własnymi myślami, by zauważyć ironię drgającą w słowach Chilona. Dreszcz przerażenia chwytał go na samą myśl, że Ligia mogła się znaleźć wśród tego zamętu, na tych strasznych ulicach, na których rozdeptywano wnętrzności ludzkie. Więc jakkolwiek mało dziesięć razy wypytywał już Chilona o wszystko, co ten mógł wiedzieć, zwrócił się do niego raz jeszcze: - A ich widziałeś na Ostrianum własnymi oczyma? - Widziałem, synu Wenery, widziałem dziewicę, dobrego Liga, świętego Linusa i Piotra Apostoła. - Przed pożarem? - Przed pożarem, Mitro! Lecz w duszy Winicjusza zrodziła się wątpliwość, czy Chilo nie kłamie, więc powstrzymawszy muła spojrzał groźnie na starego Greka i spytał: - Coś ty tam robił? Chilo zmieszał się. Wprawdzie jak wielu ludziom, tak i jemu wydawało się, że razem z zagubą Rzymu nadchodzi kres i rzymskiego władztwa, ale tymczasem był sam na sam z Winicjuszem, przypomniał zaś sobie, że tenże zakazał mu pod straszliwą groźbą podpatrywać chrześcijan, a zwłaszcza Linusa i Ligię. - Panie - rzekł - czemu mi nie wierzysz, że ich miłuję? Tak jest! Byłem na Ostrianum, albowiem jestem na wpół chrześcijaninem. Pirron nauczył mnie cenić więcej cnotę od filozofii, więc coraz bardziej lgnę do ludzi cnotliwych. A przy tym, o panie, jestem ubogim i gdy ty, Jowiszu, bawiłeś w Ancjum, często przymierałem głodem nad księgami, więc siadałem przy murze w Ostrianum, albowiem chrześcijanie, jakkolwiek sami ubodzy, więcej rozdają jałmużn niż wszyscy inni razem wzięci mieszkańcy Rzymu. Powód ten wydał się Winicjuszowi wystarczającym, więc zapytał mniej groźnie: - I nie wiesz, gdzie na ten czas zamieszkał Linus? - Ukarałeś mnie raz za ciekawość, panie, okrutnie - odpowiedział Grek. Winicjusz umilkł i jechali dalej. - Panie - rzekł po chwili Chilo - nie odnalazłbyś dziewicy, gdyby nie ja, ale jeśli ją odnajdziemy, nie zapomnisz o ubogim mędrcu? - Dostaniesz dom z winnicą pod Ameriolą - odpowiedział Winicjusz. - Dzięki ci, Herkulesie! Z winnicą?... Dzięki ci! O, tak! Z winnicą! Mijali teraz wzgórza Watykanu, które świeciły czerwono od pożaru, lecz za Naumachią skręcili w prawo, by po przebyciu pola Watykańskiego zbliżyć się do rzeki i przeprawiwszy się przez nią, dotrzeć do Porta Flaminia. Nagle Chilo powstrzymał muła i rzekł: - Panie! Przyszła mi do głowy dobra myśl. - Mów - odpowiedział Winicjusz. - Między wzgórzem Janikulskim a Watykanem, za ogrodami Agrypiny, są podziemia, z których wybierano kamienie i piasek pod budowę cyrku Nerona. Posłuchaj mnie, panie! W ostatnich czasach Żydzi, których, jak wiesz, mnóstwo jest na Zatybrzu, poczęli okrutnie prześladować chrześcijan. Pamiętasz, że już za boskiego Klaudiusza takie tam były rozruchy, iż cezar zmuszony był wygnać ich z Rzymu. Dziś, gdy wrócili i gdy dzięki opiece Augusty czują się bezpieczni, tym zuchwalej pomiatają chrześcijanami. Ja to wiem! Jam widział. Żaden edykt przeciw chrześcijanom nie został wydany, ale Żydzi oskarżają ich przed prefektem miasta, iż mordują dzieci, czczą osła i opowiadają naukę nie uznaną przez senat, a sami biją ich i napadają na domy modlitwy tak zawzięcie, że chrześcijanie kryć się przed nimi muszą. - Co więc chcesz powiedzieć? - spytał Winicjusz. - To, panie, że synagogi istnieją otwarcie na Zatybrzu, ale chrześcijanie, chcąc uniknąć prześladowań, muszą się modlić w ukryciu i zbierają się w opustoszałych szopach za miastem lub w arenariach. Ci, którzy mieszkają na Zatybrzu, wybrali sobie to właśnie, które powstało z przyczyny budowy cyrku i różnych domów wzdłuż Tybru. Teraz, gdy ginie miasto, niechybnie wyznawcy Chrystusa modlą się. Znajdziemy ich nieprzeliczone mnóstwo w podziemiach, dlatego radzę ci, panie, abyśmy tam wstąpili po drodze. - Wszakżeś mówił, że Linus udał się do Ostrianum! - zawołał niecierpliwie Winicjusz. - A ty mi przy rzekłeś dom z winnicą pod Ameriolą - odpowiedział Chilo - Więc chcę szukać dziewicy wszędzie, gdzie mam nadzieję ją znaleźć. Po wybuchu pożaru mogli powrócić na Zatybrze... Mogli okrążyć miasto, tak jak my okrążamy je w tej chwili. Linus ma dom, może chciał być bliżej domu, by obaczyć, czy pożar nie ogarnie i tej dzielnicy. Jeśli wrócili, tedy przysięgam ci, panie, na Persefonę, że znajdziemy ich na modlitwie w podziemiu, a w najgorszym razie zasięgniemy o nich wiadomości. - Masz słuszność, a zatem prowadź! - rzekł trybun. Chilo bez namysłu skręcił na lewo, ku wzgórzu. Na chwilę zbocze owego wzgórza przesłoniło im pożar tak, że jakkolwiek pobliskie wzniesienia były w świetle, oni sami znaleźli się w cieniu. Minąwszy cyrk skręcili jeszcze na lewo i weszli w rodzaj wąwozu, w którym było zupełnie ciemno. Ale w ciemnościach owych Winicjusz dojrzał roje migających. latarek. - Oto oni! - rzekł Chilo. - Będzie ich dziś więcej niż kiedykolwiek, bo inne domy modlitwy spłonęły lub pełne są dymu, jak całe Zatybrze. - Tak! słyszę śpiewy - rzekł Winicjusz. Jakoż z ciemnego otworu w górze dochodziły śpiewające głosy ludzkie, latarki zaś ginęły w nim jedna za drugą. Lecz z bocznych wąwozów wysuwały się coraz nowe postacie, tak że po niejakim czasie Winicjusz i Chilo znaleźli się wśród całej gromady ludzi. Chilo zsunął się z muła i skinąwszy na wyrostka, który szedł obok, rzekł mu: - Jestem kapłanem Chrystusa i biskupem. Potrzymaj nam muły, a dostaniesz moje błogosławieństwo i odpuszczenie grzechów. Potem nie czekając odpowiedzi, wsunął mu w rękę cugle, sam zaś przyłączył się wraz z Winicjuszem do idącej gromady. Po chwili weszli do podziemia i posuwali się przy mdłym blasku latarek ciemnym korytarzem, póki nie dotarli do obszernej jaskini, z której widocznie wybierano poprzednio kamień, albowiem ściany utworzone były z świeżych jego odłamów. Było tam widniej niż w korytarzu, gdyż prócz kaganków i latarek płonęły pochodnie. Przy ich świetle ujrzał Winicjusz cały tłum ludzi klęczących z rękoma wyciągniętymi do góry. Ligii, Piotra Apostoła ni Linusa nie mógł nigdzie dojrzeć, natomiast naokół otaczały go twarze uroczyste i wzruszone. W niektórych widoczne było oczekiwanie, trwoga, nadzieja. Blask odbijał się w białkach wzniesionych oczu, pot spływał po bladych jak kreda czołach; niektórzy śpiewali pieśni, inni powtarzali gorączkowo imię Jezus, niektórzy bili się w piersi. Po wszystkich znać było, iż lada chwila oczekują czegoś nadzwyczajnego. Wtem pieśni umilkły i nad zgromadzeniem, we framudze powstałej po wyjęciu ogromnego głazu, ukazał się znajomy Winicjuszowi Kryspus, z twarzą jakby na wpół przytomną, bladą, fanatyczną i surową. Oczy zwróciły się ku niemu jakby w oczekiwaniu słów pokrzepienia i nadziei, on zaś przeżegnawszy zgromadzenie począł mówić głosem śpiesznym i prawie do krzyku zbliżonym: - Żałujcie za grzechy wasze, albowiem chwila nadeszła. Oto na miasto zbrodni i rozpusty, oto na nowy Babilon Pan spuścił płomień niszczący. Wybiła godzina sądu, gniewu i klęski... Pan zapowiedział przyjście i wraz ujrzycie Go! Ale nie przyjdzie już jako Baranek, który ofiarował krew za grzechy wasze, jeno jako sędzia straszliwy, który w sprawiedliwości swej pogrąży w otchłań grzesznych i niewiernych... Biada światu i biada grzesznym, albowiem nie będzie już dla nich miłosierdzia... Widzę Cię, Chryste! Gwiazdy spadają deszczem na ziemię, słońce się zaćmiewa, ziemia otwiera się w przepaści i zmarli powstają, a Ty idziesz wśród dźwięku trąb i zastępów aniołów, wśród gromów i grzmotów. Widzę i słyszę Cię, o Chryste! Tu umilkł i podniósłszy twarz zdawał się wpatrywać w coś dalekiego i strasznego. A wtem w podziemiu ozwał się głuchy grzmot, jeden, drugi i dziesiąty. To w płonącym mieście całe ulice przepalonych domów jęły się walić z łoskotem. Lecz większość chrześcijan wzięła owe odgłosy za widomą oznakę, iż straszliwa godzina nastaje, albowiem wiara w rychłe powtórne przyjście Chrystusa i w koniec świata była i tak między nimi rozpowszechniona, teraz zaś wzmocnił ją jeszcze pożar miasta. Toteż trwoga Boża ogarnęła zgromadzenie. Liczne głosy poczęły powtarzać: "Dzień sądu!... Oto idzie!" Niektórzy zakrywali dłońmi twarze w przekonaniu, że wnet ziemia zatrzęsie się w posadach i z jej czeluści wyjdą bestie piekielne, by rzucić się na grzesznych. Inni wołali: "Chryste, zmiłuj się! Odkupicielu, bądź miłościw!..." - inni wyznawali głośno grzechy, inni na koniec rzucali się sobie w objęcia, by w przerażającej chwili mieć jakieś bliskie serca przy sobie. Lecz byli i tacy, których twarze, jakby wniebowzięte, pełne nadziemskich uśmiechów, nie okazywały trwogi. W kilku miejscach rozległa się glosa: to ludzie w uniesieniu religijnym poczęli wykrzykiwać niezrozumiałe słowa w niezrozumiałych językach. Ktoś z ciemnego kąta pieczary zawołał: "Zbudź się, który śpisz!" Nad wszystkim górował krzyk Kryspa: "Czuwajcie! Czuwajcie!" Chwilami jednak zapadało milczenie, jak gdyby wszyscy, zatrzymując dech w piersiach, czekali na to, co się stanie. A wówczas słychać było daleki grzmot zapadających się w gruzy dzielnic, po którym odzywały się znów jęki, modlitwy, głosy i wołania: "Odkupicielu, zmiłuj się!" Chwilami Kryspus zabierał głos i krzyczał: "Wyrzeczcie się dobra ziemskiego, albowiem wkrótce nie stanie wam ziemi pod nogami! Wyrzeczcie się ziemskich miłości, albowiem Pan zatraci tych, którzy więcej niż Jego miłowali żony i dzieci. Biada temu, kto umiłował stworzenie więcej niż Stworzyciela! Biada możnym! Biada zbytkownikom! Biada rozpustnym! Biada mężowi, niewieście i dziecku!..." Nagle silniejszy od poprzednich huk wstrząsnął kamieniołomem. Wszyscy padli na ziemię, wyciągając ramiona w krzyż, aby kształtem tym bronić się od złych duchów. Nastała cisza, w której słychać tylko było przyśpieszone oddechy, pełne przerażenia szepty: "Jezus, Jezus, Jezus!", i gdzieniegdzie płacz dzieci. A wtem ponad tą leżącą czernią ludzką jakiś spokojny głos rzekł: - Pokój z wami! Był to głos Piotra Apostoła, który przed chwilą wszedł do pieczary. Na dźwięk jego słów strach przeszedł w jednej chwili, jak przechodzi strach trzody, między którą zjawił się pasterz. Ludzie popodnosili się z ziemi, bliżsi poczęli garnąć się do jego kolan, jakby szukając pod jego skrzydłami opieki, on zaś wyciągnął nad nimi ręce i mówił: - Czemu trwożycie się w sercach? Kto z was odgadnie, co go może spotkać, zanim godzina nadejdzie? Pan pokarał ogniem Babilon, ale nad wami, których obmył chrzest i których grzechy odkupiła krew Baranka, będzie miłosierdzie Jego i pomrzecie z imieniem Jego na ustach waszych. Pokój z wami! Po groźnych i niemiłosiernych słowach Kryspa słowa Piotrowie spadły jak balsam na obecnych. Zamiast trwogi Bożej owładnęła dusze miłość Boża. Ludzie ci odnaleźli takiego Chrystusa, jakiego pokochali z opowiadań apostolskich, a zatem nie bezlitosnego sędziego, ale słodkiego i cierpliwego Baranka, którego miłosierdzie stokroć przewyższało złość ludzką. Uczucie ulgi ogarnęło całe zgromadzenie i otucha w połączeniu z wdzięcznością dla Apostoła przepełniła serca. Głosy z różnych stron poczęły wołać: "My owce twoje, paś nas!" Bliżsi zaś mówili: "Nie opuszczaj nas w dniu klęski!" I klękali u jego kolan, co widząc Winicjusz zbliżył się, chwycił kraj jego płaszcza i pochyliwszy głowę rzekł: - Panie, poratuj mnie! Szukałem jej w dymie pożaru i w tłoku ludzkim, a nigdzie znaleźć nie mogłem, ale wierzę, że ty możesz mi ją wrócić. Piotr zaś położył mu rękę na głowie. - Ufaj - rzekł - i pójdź ze mną. góra strony Quo vadis 45